Las canciones de la vida
by lucyXDlu
Summary: cada capitulo esta basado en alguna cancion que aparesca en mi ipod !disfruten


Need you now – Lady antebellum

**Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<br>And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now**

Rachel se encontraba sola en su casa, era una noche lluviosa y con rayos estaba tranquilamente acostada en el gran sofá de la sala, mientras comía palomitas y veía una de sus películas favoritas HELLO DOLLY! Pero ella sabía que algo faltaba , no importara cuanto lo negara , necesitaba alguien junto a ella ,que se riera con ella , que la hiciera feliz , que llorara con ella , que luchara con ella , ella lo necesitaba a el .

**Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<strong>

**And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<strong>

**And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now**

La oscuridad reinaba en su habitación , la tormenta cada vez se hacía más fuerte , Jesse se encontraba en el piano tocando Hello como si su vida dependiera de ello , llevaba varias noches en las que no lograba conciliar el sueño , parecía una tortura levantarse cada mañana , necesitaba alguien que le devolviera la luz a sus días , alguien que lo amara de verdad , alguien que lo apoyara sin importar que , alguien que lo escuchara , alguien que lo entendiera , el la necesitaba a ella .

**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<strong>

**And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now**

La película iba llegando a su final y a pesar de que no era una película triste las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por el rostro de Rachel, los recuerdos de esa tarde rondaban por su mente constantemente provocándole las peores pesadillas y trayendo de vuelta su recuerdo más doloroso.

Jesse se encontraba frente la casa de ella, del único y verdadero amor de su vida, las preguntas pasaban por su mente y el miedo invadía todo su cuerpo ¿qué tal si no me quiere volver a ver? Se preguntaba una y otra vez – No seas ridículo, eres Jesse puedes hacerlo – se dijo así mismo mientras apagaba el coche y tomaba aire listo para salir a la fría y lluviosa superficie, corriendo para atravesar la calle y llegar a su destino la casa de los Berry. Para el estar en un escenario era tan fácil como respirar, pero decirle a alguien sus sentimientos y tragarse todo su orgullo para pedir perdón y con un poco de suerte otra oportunidad era probablemente una de las cosas más difíciles para él. Respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de llamar a la elegante puerta de la casa blanca , se sentía como un niño miedoso y estúpido y justo cuando estaba por irse la puerta se abrió y la hermosa y perfecta silueta de una pequeña mujer apareció frente a él , su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al sentir su mirada en el , Jesse se quedo sin palabras , él quería decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y lo mucho que la amaba – Rachel yo…- las lagrimas de Rachel corrían por sus mejillas sin saber cómo reaccionar , el chico seguía parado frente a ella mirándola con el corazón destruido , mientras las gotas de lluvia caían por su cabello ,ella lo miraba esperando a que él le dijera algo , lo que sea , algo que la hiciera perdonarlo – Rachel yo lo siento tanto , nunca fue mi intención lastimarte , eres una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ah pasado en la vida y no quiero ni puedo vivir un minuto más sin ti – las palabras salieron al igual que sus lagrimas y al ver que ella no respondía la tomo de la cintura y junto sus labios con los de ella , esperando un golpe y un lárgate de aquí pero en vez de eso las manos de Rachel lo tomaron de la cara acercándolo mas a ella devolviéndole ese beso que los dos tanto esperaban sintiéndose seguros y felices hay en medio de la lluvia en el frio de la noche ambos sabían que así era como debía ser –te necesito- susurro Jesse en cuanto se separo un poco de Rachel , ella solo asintió y sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos – te necesito- susurro antes de volver a besarlo. Ellos sabían que no iba a ser fácil pero sin embargo no importaba, ellos lo iban a superar sin importar lo que las demás persona pensaran o dijeran siempre iban a poder contar el uno para el otro porque se amaban y se necesitaban.

**Oh baby, I need you now **


End file.
